


Finally, the Beginning

by Merfilly



Series: To Build A Future [9]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrived at Cybertron, plans in motion, and we get a glimpse of Megatron's agenda through Starscream's optics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Canonical Hatchlings
> 
> 2\. Uses the novel ending of Dark of the Moon

It took time for Cybertron to settle with its moons in further orbit, time that was spent taking a census of the survivors who had been on Alpha and Beta at the time of the space bridge incident. Megatron had to wonder, bitterly, if Sentinel Prime had managed the last laugh at last, for many of the survivors were no more than scientists and miners. It took Soundwave pointing out that miners might well be useful in reclaiming the planet to pull Megatron away from a growing rage.

The leader had to wonder just what Soundwave stood to gain by keeping Megatron out of said rage, or if he just feared for his existence should Megatron lose his temper.

Through it all, Astrotrain, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and the dozen-plus fliers aboard the skip were overflying the planet, installing relay points for communications on the twisted, broken side, and finding those who had survived the mayhem. While Astrotrain refused to transport those wrecks to the moons, supplies were brought in, rallying points established, and lures set to bring in any they had missed in their flyovers. They suspected few among them would ever be more sentient than a drone again, but Soundwave would be able to manipulate them all into usefulness at least.

`~`~`~`~`

The hatchling designated Blaster was a source of both pride and frustration to Soundwave as he readied to make landfall, having done all of his preparations for landfall. Deciding what to do with his ward was of utmost priority now, as he needed both Ravage's and Buzzsaw's capabilities with him.

It took having Blaster with him when he went to try once more to coerce Scorponok into a bond to find a solution to both problems.

Soundwave entered the hold where Scorponok lay listlessly, mere joules away from a being in stasis. Blaster, in his routine of observation of his mentor, was walking on his own pedes, for Soundwave did not pamper him the way Ravage did. Scorponok stonily ignored the caresses along the symbiont band aimed at him from Soundwave. However, when Blaster chirruped and clicked out queries in binary, the arachnoid lurched upright, optics and tail both orienting on the newcomer.

Soundwave, well-aware of his own punishment if harm should befall the small being, powered up his weaponry. However, his reading of the situation told him there was no threat in the symbiont's manner. He monitored, watching as Blaster steadily moved toward the symbiont, optics glued to the fascinating creature that resonated much like Ravage, but with an open, gaping hole in his frequencies.

Blaster clicked at Scorponok, and the arachnoid clicked back in perfect understanding. Within moments, Blaster was atop the much larger symbiont's back, settling just above the optics, chittering in excited noises that made his new mount croon upwards. Soundwave read through their resonances, watching as a frequency band settled out between them.

His ward was precocious, Soundwave decided, but if the hatchling had his own symbiont, then Ravage and Buzzsaw would certainly be able to attend him planet-side.

`~`~`~`~`

Hook and his gestalt were of vital use on the planet. They were the remnants of several other gestalts, but had managed to forge a working link that allowed for a new Devastator to be formed from the ruins of those. Having made themselves adapt, Hook had forced upon the others the names of his fallen brothers, continuing the legacy of what had been the first true Constructicon gestalt.

He was already seeing promise in some of the hatchlings to be able to do the same thing, but did not wish to risk them yet on the planet. While Longarm would, by necessity, go with Hook's group to the planet, the rest of the hatchlings would continue their learning aboard the ship. The only problem was in finding an adequate teacher to oversee them all.

Hook smiled cruelly as he decided he had just the right victim in mind.

`~`~`~`~`

Reflector looked on the brood without anything approaching good humor. It was true that his talents were not needed by their lord, currently. It was also true that he did not want their Lord to know just what he had filmed quite recently between certain subordinates. Hook was a glitch to have held that over his helm.

"Alright, you glitch-taken rust stains! Fall in!"

The hatchlings clicked and clacked and made unruly noises, but they did understand 'muster' at least.

A slight smile formed in his spark, if not upon his faceplates. If he had to teach, he might as well secure future favors while he was at it.

`~`~`~`~`

Megatron steadied Scion, the small one still reacting with hisses at every creak and rasp of metal on metal. It made the flier edgy, which somewhat amused his keeper. After all, the young Seeker was reacting with anger, not fear, at the strangeness of Cybertron's noise. It also served to distract the warrior from his displeasure at what he had for resources.

Behind him, he had the Constructicons on one side and the Combaticons on the other. Bruticus could serve as, well, brute force. The Seekers were out, mustering the wrecks to be worked over by Soundwave. The rest of the brood, save those who were being specifically trained and indoctrinated to replace, or back-up in Soundwave's case, key officers, were in the care of Reflector and a handful of drones.

There was work to be done, and it would be a long project ahead of him. However, Megatron had chosen this path. He would not fail in his dream.

"Proceed, Decepticons." His words put in motion the efforts that would transform this landing site into a new metropolis worthy of Megatron's presence.

`~`~`~`~`

Starscream watched the two gestalts begin assaulting the broken, twisted wreckages of the city that had been. Megatron did not deign to sully his hands here, though. Instead, he purposefully strode through the chaos, necessitating Starscream to hurry along. The specter eyed Scion irritably when the hatchling begin clicking at Megatron, as if cataloguing all it was seeing.

"You need to get big enough to be useful to me," the ghost growled at the non-verbal creature. Predictably, Scion paused in its clicking to turn its helm enough to hiss directly at the spirit visible and audible to it alone. "Before Megatron makes a bigger mess than this already is!"

The treacherous little creature actually brushed against Megatron's mostly restored helm at that irritation aimed to his keeper, and Megatron responded by reaching up to run a talon along the gliding wings.

"He's even getting soft," Starscream groused, but he grew quiet as his curiosity overcame him on feeling a wellspring of power converging. He flicked his vision through its ranges (still quite unsure how he was intangible, invisible, and yet still able to do everything as if he still possessed form!) to see phantom traces of energy swirling, drawing steadily toward the destination Megatron had in mind.

A rather difficult set of calculations, based on orbital observations, and the few landmarks they had made out from space, allowed Starscream to make a rough estimate of just where this place had been before the devastation. When he did, his eerie optics glowed with a deeper hue than ever before.

This had been where the All Spark existed, before the foolish Prime sent it away.

And Megatron was going to the very center of the faint energies steadily swelling on that spot.

Scion could not get large enough for Starscream's needs quick enough at all, with his curiosity now aroused fully as to the plans Megatron had not verbalized. Looking at the Lord High Protector's faceplates, Starscream _knew_ Megatron had anticipated something of this nature, and only the state of Cybertron had set him back.

"Just what are you planning, my lord," Starscream mused, optics riveted on where Megatron and Scion stood in the midst of the gathering energies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to one and all who have seen me through this series. I believe that this chapter brings "To Build A Future"'s first stage to an end. The series will be continuing, but I need to take a little time to get the plots really thought out.


End file.
